Detrás del héroe
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Los sentimientos, situaciones y todo lo que implica pasar por una ausencia, por la falta de un ser querido en la familia. Dos puntos de vista, no tan separados el uno del otro. Reto para el grupo "Por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball". Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball fue creado por Akira Toriyama**

* * *

**Esta historia fue creada para el concurso "Gazoo Fanfiction II" del grupo de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".**

**El objetivo de esta historia es escribir sobre lo que nos transmite una imagen determinada, la cual he colocado como la portada. Mis personajes son Chichi y Pan.**

* * *

**Chichi**

* * *

Cómo no notar los sentimientos de mi nieta, que siendo una pequeña muy transparente y pura como cualquier infante, dejaba ver todo lo que le preocupaba; con su carita manchada de preocupación, de anhelo, de tristeza, sentada bajo el umbral de la puerta…esperándolo. Apenas tenía cuatro años y ya lo había visto partir por primera vez para ella; para el resto de nosotros, era una más de tantas veces, pero no dejaba de doler. Punzaba, como si quisiera atravesarnos el cuerpo cada vez que mostrábamos debilidad, nos apretaba el corazón, no nos dejaba respirar. Pero debíamos seguir adelante, no podíamos permitirnos dejar pasar el tiempo y dejarnos arrastrar; nunca nos acostumbramos a su ausencia, pero aprendimos a sobrellevarla. Aprendimos a no tenerlo en nuestras vidas.

Por mi parte, jamás dejé de amarlo, de extrañarlo, siempre. Al igual que mi nieta, esperaba que algún día regresara, que solo pasarían un par de semanas o tal vez meses, pero que eventualmente no tardaría en volver, ya que esta vez no había muerto, sino que se había llevado a entrenar a ese pequeño. Pero no. Nadie, ninguno nos imaginábamos que tardaría diez años en regresar. Observé a Pan esperarlo día tras día, sentada en la puerta, asomada en su ventana, recostada en el árbol fuera de la casa, en el lugar donde solían entrenar. Me dolía verla así, a todos, pero supongo que fuimos demasiados entusiastas en la familia, aún conservábamos las esperanzas. Después de todo, era una característica de los Son. Pero nos estaba saliendo muy cara.

No dejo de recordar ese día, y la carita de Pan. Su llanto y su grito. _» ¡Abuelito, no te vayas! «. _Esa sola frase me hizo encoger el corazón, y el nudo de mi garganta se volvió más grande, impidiéndome respirar. Pasó de nuevo, pero esta vez no le veía ni la más mínima urgencia; no había ningún enemigo, la tierra no estaba en peligro, simplemente se fue porque quería. Y tal vez sí, tal vez no…pero en ese momento no pude perdonarlo. Si bien a él nunca le fue fácil demostrar cariño por alguien, yo llegué a entenderlo; después de todo, él era un poco diferente a los demás. Pero esa vez no pude buscarle explicación. ¿Acaso no le dolía hacernos eso? Sus hijos ya habían pasado por esto, Goten creció sin conocerlo, y Gohan se hizo adolescente extrañándolo. Pero para su nieta, su partida era algo totalmente nuevo, y todos llegamos a la conclusión de que no era justo para ella. Estaba demasiado pequeña para reaccionar, y ella lo adoraba, idolatraba a su abuelo…y él la hizo a un lado para seguir buscando poder. Eso es algo que nunca entendí, sobre de lo que estaba hecha su especie, y esa necesidad de pelear y superarse.

Pero no pude odiarlo, después de todo seguía siendo el amor de mi vida. Y mis hijos lo entendían, y optamos por seguir adelante solos. Como siempre. Pero ya no solo éramos nosotros tres, también ahora afectaba a Videl y a Pan. Esa pequeña niña estaba triste, y nada de lo que le dijéramos iba a remitir ese sentimiento, ni siquiera le explicaría el porqué de todo. Le hablábamos con cariño y tratábamos de animarla, pero siempre me hacía la misma pregunta.

— ¿Cuándo regresará mi abuelito?

Sus ojos brillaban, esperando una respuesta positiva que nunca llegaba, que yo no sabía darle. Tenía que mentirle o cambiar de tema, tratar distraerla. Pero ella era astuta, y siempre buscaba los momentos apropiados en su caso; en los míos, eran por demás inapropiados. O tal vez nunca estuve preparada, ni tuve las palabras exactas para contestarle, por eso no podía decirle la verdad. Porque nunca la supe en realidad.

—Espero que pronto, mi amor—. Sin querer, cada vez que le decía eso, le dejaba ver mi verdadero deseo, pues yo también quería que no se demorara más.

Pero no podía estar más equivocada, porque ése fue el inicio de esos diez años, de esa tortura de emociones interminables. Pues lo queríamos, lo queríamos todo, pero no podíamos tenerlo. Cosas como esa nos dejan marcados de por vida, no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana, no pasan desapercibidas. Se quedan ahí, y es un vacío que ni la mejor compañía puede calmar, nunca se recupera el tiempo perdido, porque su inclemencia es enorme y no se puede regresar a lo que fue.

Y lo aprendimos de una manera muy insensible. Pues el _dolor _siempre estaba presente.

Mi nieta era muy parecida a mí, claro que también a su madre. Pero siempre me vi reflejada en ella. Si alguien sufría más que yo la ausencia de él, era Pan. Porque era una pequeña niña, que quizá no entendiera razones. Y nadie, como adultos, se las sabíamos dar.

Muchas veces la escuché sollozando, en la noche, asomada en su ventana. Una de esas tantas veces, me atreví a abrir la puerta. Pan tenía sus bracitos cruzados y apoyados en el marco de la ventana, con la cabeza erguida, seguramente mirando hacia el cielo. Yo también lo hacía, y ambas, así, llorábamos, como si nuestras lágrimas lo trajeran de vuelta. Porque lo amábamos, porque lo echábamos de menos, porque la _soledad _se sentía más fuerte y nos engullía sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Porque nosotras siempre fuimos apegadas a él; yo por mi lazo matrimonial, por mi inmenso amor, la niña por su admiración y deseo de ser como él. No digo que a mis hijos no le importara, pero ellos ya sabían lo que se sentía estar sin un padre, y no sé por qué, pero Goten y Gohan parecían entender algo que yo no veía. Tal vez fuera porque a ellos también los motivan las peleas y el poder, pero sabían sobrellevar la situación mejor que nosotras.

Nunca fue fácil para mí, ni para Pan. Para nadie.

¿Él no lo entendía así? Me pregunto si una vez se detuvo a pensar en su familia, si fue consciente de lo necesitábamos, de que ya nos había abandonado siete años, de que nos afectaban más que a nadie las decisiones que tomaba. Él era el héroe, pero para nosotros tal vez solo era un lugar vacío en la mesa, una almohada fría y sin mover en el lado derecho de nuestra cama, una persona más en el retrato familiar, un recuerdo enterrado en el fondo de nuestra memoria. Y dolía sentirlo de esa manera, dolía como el mismo infierno, y nada podía calmar nuestras ganas de gritar, para que reaccionara, para que se diera cuenta, para que nos notara. Pero nunca fuimos egoístas, y lo dejamos partir muchas veces, aunque las lagunas en el tiempo de su ausencia jamás pudieran ser recuperadas. Dejamos que se nos arrancara un pedazo de nuestro corazón por cada batalla, y así se salvó la Tierra, el héroe nos volvía a salvar…pero no regresaba con nosotros.

* * *

**Pan**

* * *

Yo tenía cuatro años cuando mi abuelo se fue con ese mocoso para entrenarlo. Aunque era pequeña, siempre me daba cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de mi abuela Chichi. Cómo no notarla, si a escondidas, como yo, lloraba. Y se le notaban las ojeras descansando bajo sus ojos negros, aun cuando sonreía tratando de levantarme el ánimo. Yo era pequeña sí, pero no era tonta; esos detalles nunca pasaron desapercibidos para mí. Mi padre tampoco se mostraba afectado, sin embargo sentía que estaba mal, al igual que el tío Goten; traían impresa la melancolía en los ojos, sentían pena por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Pero nunca dijimos palabra, porque de alguna manera eso hacía todo más fácil de sobrellevar. Nos mentíamos, claro está. Pero juntos salimos adelante, desgraciadamente, sin él.

Tengo muchos recuerdos de esa época, pero definitivamente el que más me lastima es la reacción que tenía mi abuela dibujada en el rostro cuando le preguntaba si mi abuelo volvería. Temblaba, más se negaba a llorar frente a mí. A como podía se las arreglaba para cambiar de tema, o inventarse una mentira, pero ninguna de las dos cedía a la mirada penetrante de la otra. Siempre fuimos como dos gotas de agua en aspectos como ese, tal vez me pareciera más físicamente a mi madre, pero mi carácter era igual al de mi abuela. Nos entendíamos, sabíamos que estábamos sufriendo, pues no estamos hechas de piedra.

¿Cómo se superan ese tipo de cosas? Creo que nunca se logra apartar la sensación de _abandono _que produce una situación como la que se nos fue obligada a superar, como la que él nos obligó a sobrellevar. Porque nunca lo superamos, porque no se puede lograr tal cosa, es absurdo pensar en que se puede hacer. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabe que nada puede llenar diez años de ausencia, de tiempo compartido, todo eso fue tirado, desechado en la morgue de nuestros recuerdos. Porque lo que antes para mí era pasar las mañanas entrenando con mi abuelo, se convirtieron en horas sentada, esperándolo. En la ventana, en el árbol fuera de la casa, en cualquier parte; miraba al cielo para ver si así lograba hacer que regresara.

Crecí, haciendo lo mismo todos los días. Esperándolo, soñando cómo sería verlo regresar por el sendero que conduce a nuestra casa, con el sol detrás de él. Pero no. No sucedió de esa manera, ni de ninguna otra por diez largos años. Siempre, a escondidas, escuchaba cómo la abuela Chichi lloraba, en las noches, que solían revelar con la luz de la luna su verdadero sentir. Porque ella no se sentía feliz completamente, aunque se cansara de aparentarlo. Porque yo no era tonta, y siempre me daba cuenta de eso. Conocía, como los demás, su dolor. Después de todo, era el que siempre sentíamos, cada uno, sin excepción.

Me sentía impotente, sí. Tantas ganas que tenía de ir corriendo y abrazar a mi abuela, decirle que todo estaría bien, que todo cambiaría. Pero en esos momentos yo solo era una niña, y no me correspondía a mí decir tales palabras, porque no estaba segura de ellas. Como la abuela Chichi nunca estuvo segura, porque tampoco las dijo jamás. Simplemente tratábamos de actuar como si todo fuera color de rosa, como si estuviéramos en la mejor de las situaciones, cuando todos nos estábamos muriendo por dentro. Porque nunca lo odiamos, porque no podíamos hacerlo. Yo amaba, idolatraba a mi abuelo, quería ser una guerrera tan poderosa como él, pero al parecer vio más potencial en ese niño, dejándome de lado para irse, y abandonar a su familia. Porque eso fue lo que hizo, nos abandonó, aunque pretendíamos verlo de otra manera.

Así pasaron los años, fingiendo que éramos una familia completa. Pero yo no dejaba de sentirme desplazada, y mi abuela, lo vieras por donde lo vieras, había resultado abandonada. Porque ella nunca lo odió, lo amaba con toda su alma, y ambas esperábamos a que regresara. Yo, o más bien todos, veíamos la nostalgia en ella cuando cocinaba, le gustaba hacerlo, pues sería él quien más le agradecería por los platos deliciosos. Extrañaba las risas que emitía, y la felicidad que se asomaba cada vez que él comía un bocado. Si algo extrañaba mi abuela era que su esposo probara su comida.

Me pregunto si tan siquiera una vez mi abuelo se detuvo a pensar en nosotros. Mi madre una vez me contó que el tío Goten creció siete años sin conocer a su padre, y que el mío tuvo que "llenar" ese vacío, encargándose de su pequeño hermano. Todos entendían que era necesario, pues al parecer el abuelo era una especie de imán para los problemas, pero aun así, eso había sido demasiado cruel. Mi padre también sufrió por las decisiones de él, pues mientras se encargaba del tío Goten, tenía que estudiar, y de esa manera se convirtió en un adolescente. Pero todo siempre estuvo justificado por el bien de la Tierra.

Y de alguna manera todos aceptamos ese destino, teníamos que compartirlo con el resto del mundo; nunca fuimos egoístas. Permitimos que se fuera por diez años, aunque nosotros no viéramos necesaria esa ausencia tan grande. No había nuevos enemigos, solo un torneo anual, en el que decidió dejarnos. Porque nos dejó y no volteó para ver el daño que, aunque no lo mostráramos, había causado.

Uno de tantos días, me cansé de esperarlo. Aunque la abuela Chichi tratara de convencerme de que regresaría pronto, yo ya no tenía esperanzas. Mi entusiasmo se había esfumado. Cada vez más la soledad se hacía aplastante, nos ahogaba a todos, nos dejaba morir. Tal vez mi padre y tío veían algo que mi alto porcentaje de humanidad no me dejaba percibir. Si bien me sentía atraída por las peleas, nunca logré justificar con ellas el comportamiento de mi abuelo. Sé que algo de sus genes corren en mi sangre, pero no son los suficientes para que les atribuyas a ellos todos tus actos.

Duele demasiado ver las fotografías en las que aparece él, tratar de recordar un momento en donde todos sonriéramos, pero siempre terminaban por evaporarse en mi memoria. Solo tenía cuatro años, y no recuerdo demasiado, pero al intentar rememorar, siempre me topo con el mismo sentimiento; no de felicidad, sino de que algo falta, algo que a todos los Son nos falta. Que alguien ocupe ese asiento vacío de la mesa a la hora de la comida, alguien que se encargue de supervisar mis entrenamientos, alguien a quién sepas reconocer como padre, alguien…que jamás se aparte de tu lado. Que deje de ser simplemente una laguna en los recuerdos, que deje de ser el mismo sentimiento de siempre.

Pero lo amábamos, a pesar de sus defectos. Lo queríamos de vuelta, lo habíamos perdonado. Queríamos sentirlo, queríamos sentirlo todo a su lado, cómo se sentía estar en familia, completa, de nuevo. Solo ese deseo nos mantenía entusiastas.

Pero él era, como siempre me dijo mi abuela, un héroe. Era el salvador de todos nosotros, nos protegía y pensaba todo el tiempo en el bien de la humanidad, por el simple hecho de poseer poder. Pero el precio que pagamos era su _ausencia_, el _dolor_ de sentir que nos arrancan el corazón, el _abandono_ creciente en la casa…no queríamos eso, nunca lo deseamos. Pero no era nuestro fuerte ser egoístas. La abuela Chichi, el tío Goten, mi padre, mi madre y yo lo llegamos a entender; la Tierra lo necesitaba, así que no podíamos darnos el lujo de que él solo permaneciera a nuestro lado…teníamos que dejarlo ir. Tal vez, el _amor_ que sentíamos por él era mucho más fuerte. Tal vez mi abuelo nos amara, tal vez le dolía estar lejos de nosotros… Tal vez pensara, algún día, jamás separarse de nosotros de nuevo.

* * *

"_Aunque la distancia esté marcada, la familia es lo único verdadero que tenemos._

_Nos amamos así, lejos o cerca._

_Siempre, cada uno de nuestra sangre, está presente en cada pensamiento, en cada oración que tan fervientemente le dirigimos a un dios que quizá no exista, quizá no nos escuche._

_Pero nunca se rompen los lazos._

_Se pueden extraviar en miles de vueltas, cuervas y caminos dolorosos, pero siempre, sin duda, encontrarán el camino de vuelta._

_El amor es algo totalmente intangible, pero lo sientes, no lo niegas._

_No se cuantifica, porque no se puede. Ni mucho ni poco. Lo sientes o no, eso es lo que hace algo real a ese sentimiento._

_Y aunque veas lejano el camino de retorno hacia tu familia…tu amor jamás desaparece"._

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por la lectura.

Este es mi primer concurso, y sí, estoy algo emocionada. Cuando vi la convocatoria, enseguida salté a decir que quería participar. Y este evento sí que me puso en aprietos, pues a decir verdad, no sabía muy bien de qué manera emplear a mis personajes.

Y ahí es donde entra mi imagen. Por lo que me transmitió, lo primero que se me vino a la mente es la posible relación de abuela-nieta ante la ausencia de Goku por diez años. Bien pude haber utilizado a Goten y Gohan, Chichi y sus hijos o así, pero creo que no estuvo mal. Pues humildemente pienso que ellas dos fueron las más afectadas.

Me dolió un poco escribir sobre esa situación, pues cualquiera (me incluyo) tiene problemas de este calibre. No solo por la cuestión de la distancia, sino también por el abandono o simplemente por el hecho de haber crecido sin la figura de una madre o un padre. Es una situación que, desgraciadamente, muchos vivimos.

Pero bueno... Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos luego.

¡Ciao!


End file.
